Sams sister
by Sparklertc1
Summary: Paul/OC. Sam has a twin sister. No Emily or Leah. Bella meets Sams sister and goes to her house when she finds out about the wolves. ONE SHOT. If liked will do background story as well.


**A.N: One shot I thought of and liked it. Sam has a twin sister he was close to. Their dad left and their Mum fell into depression so they only had each other. When he left and became a wolf he tried to push her away for her safety but wouldn't let him No Emily in this but Sam and Leah never dated. Will take place when Bella find out about wolfs. Paul is out of school already.**

Bella POV: Embry and Jared had pulled up at Chris' house I hadn't heard of him so I was confused as well as shocked.

"Don't stare," Jared said before getting out the car and walking in the house. I hesitantly followed they were sitting at a table eating muffins When a woman came out with a wooden spoon. Apparently, Chris was a woman.

"Would you two save some for your brothers," she scolded but it looked more threatening as she pointed the wooden spoon at them. They slowed down eating and she smiled then turned to me. That's when I realised why he said don't stare.

Clarrisa's POV: I heard two of the boys come in. I knew I had left the muffins on the table. Shit. I walked out and like I suspected they were pigging out on muffins.

"Would you two save some for your brothers," I scollded them pointing my wooden spoon at them. They slowed down as they knew if I didn't I would hit them with it and take their muffins. I then turned to the girl in the corner. "Who are you?" I asked rudely. I heard Jared snort.

"Criss were are your manners," he mocked.

"In the kitchen with the rest of the food. It's my house now. Who. Are. You?" I asked again.

She looked down nervous and said, "Bella."

Before I could reply, Jake, Sam and Paul entered the house loudly. I glared at them and they smiled sheepishly. I saw Embry hand Jared ten bucks and rolled my eyes those two were always betting. Sam came over and kissed me on the cheek. He still feels bad.

"Hey, sis smells great," he complimented before sitting down and picking up a muffin. Jake smiled at me and sat down with a muffin. He wasn't smiling much recently so I smiled back happy, he was happy, even if it was for now. Paul came over and kissed me on the lips quick before also getting a muffin.

"I have given you boys enough manners that you introduce your guest," I said raising an eyebrow. Jared and Embry looked sheepish while Jake stood next to Bella and said, "Criss this is Bella Swan, Bella this is Clarrisa but everyone calls her Criss, Sams twin sister not that you can tell anymore, and Paul's fiance." At the last bit, she looked scared.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"So you are the vampire girl," I responded, Jake, growled while Paul and Jared smirked.

"So, you are the wolf girl," she joked back.

I sat on Paul's lap and he circled his arms around my waist, "Nah, I didn't phase could one-day though. But I haven't so no wolf girl yet. If it happens I will let you know," I responded. She smiled but I could tell she was curious about my face. I mean who wasn't she didn't know what happened. I did have three big gashes across my entire face.

"It was after Sam phased and I pushed him too far and we argued. He got angry and phased. He told me to get back but I was worried for him and didn't listen. I didn't get out of the way in time. That is where they come from," I said. She blushed and looked down. I saw Sam momentarily stiffen and saw him go back to that moment and Paul squeezed me tighter. I grabbed Sam's hand and smiled at him. Paul, I just turned and gave him a quick kiss. Bella looked up and I smiled at her. "Don't worry yourself, dear. You were nice, some people, when I have to go to forks and some times on the res, say nasty things. You didn't stare too much. Anyway's you should have seen Jared the first five second. Looked like a fish," I laughed. Jared pouted and the others chuckled. "Right, I will leave you to discuss. Paul, can you help me in the kitchen as I need you to bring down the salad bowl from the top shelf. As I know you lot put all the things up high so I will stop asking you to do the dishes. But keep doing it and there won't be any dishes to do as I won't cook," I said glaring at them. All the boys nodded and I went to the kitchen with Paul following. I pointed to the bowl and he chuckled and brought it down. I kissed him on the lips, "thanks, Babe."

He just smiled and leant against the counter watching me. I didn't complain as I knew if he was needed they would call for him. Also, he said just being close to me calmed him. So I couldn't disagree.

"So, how comes she is here. I thought we weren't supposed to tell her?" I questioned chopping the veg for the salad.

"Well, Jake sent her away from his house, she saw us approaching his house. She stormed up to us and demanded we tell her what we did to Jake and said he was scared of us. I laughed at her and told her to go home, she slapped me. I lost control and phased and I and Jake got into a fight while they brought her here. I nodded before pausing my chopping and standing in the dining room doorway.

"Hey, Bella. Slap Paul again and I will shave your head, go it, good," I said in a calm tone and saw her gulp before nodding. I went back to the kitchen and continued chopping. Paul came up behind me and nibbled on my neck whispering in my ear.

"That was hot."

"May have been, but sooo not responding how you want me to with my brother in the house," I said. He grumbled and rested his head on my shoulder. He then laughed a little. I looked at him curiously.

"She asked if you were always that scary. All of the boys said yes and they would rather face a phased pissed off me while in human form then anger you badly. And they are surprised you haven't injured me and that it must be werewolf healing," he explained.

I just chuckled and said in a volume only the boys would hear, "Oh, he has pissed me off alright I just don't give him food." About five minutes later Jake and Bella walked through the kitchen and out the back door. I saw they were walking to the beach.

"Pull it up," I instructed Paul. He nodded and did as I said. In the wall, there was a hole that let you see right into the dining room but I kept it down while the boys weren't here and usually pulled it up so I could talk to them while I cooked as they stayed close if they weren't on patrol looking for food.

"I don't want her in my house," I stated. Conversation stopped and I felt the boys look at me.

"Why, sis? I mean you were nice to her other than when you threatened her," Sam said.

"She is stringing Jacob along and I bet her or her Cullen's have something to do with that Redhead you are chasing. She puts herself willingly in the company of vampires. I just think she will be bad for all of us," I replied.

"Okay," Jared said, "we won't bring her to the house. But your telling Jake," he finished. I nodded and put the salad on the table for them to nibble on or they wouldn't eat it. I went back in the kitchen and carried on making the dinner of fries, burgers and corn on the cob. Twenty minutes later Jacob and Bella came back. I was right the redhead was after Bella as one of the Cullen's had killed her mate to save Bella. The boys decided to add her house to patrol. None of the pack brought up her coming here. Just before I was about to finish dinner Jake stood up.

"Well, Bella and I should get going," he said. Bella nodded and got up.

"Jacob, can I talk to you quick," I said just as Bella went out the door. He nodded at her to carry on to the truck when he got in the kitchen I turned to him.

"I don't want her in my house," I said bluntly. He looked shocked.

"What, why?" he questioned.

"Frankly I don't like her or what she does to you. She is using you and is the reason all of you are exhausted. I can tell she is using you just to get over her vamp. I don't want her in my house tainting it. I can't keep her off the res, I would if I could But I can keep her out of my house," I explained. By the end, Jake was shaking. I saw Paul tense. I went to Jake and put my hand on his face.

"Go, take Bella home. You are close to phasing and I know you don't want to hurt me or her so please punch a tree before you get in the car. One far away from the house so if you break it, it doesn't fall on the house," I said. He took a deep breath and he stormed outside. Paul came over and hugged me.

"I'm fine baby," I reassured. He slowly let go and I served up dinner.

"So, you guys will be getting Jacob's food now as I doubt he will be here much," I commented off Paul's lap, he wouldn't let me go. That brightened the mood and we started laughing. The rest of dinner went as usual. The boys eating like they were still in wolf form until I threatened to take said food away and they were got manners. We joked and talked all dinner and I made more muffins as the boys would be hungry later or doubtful but they were left until morning. They all slowly left for their own homes. We were in the middle of the forest. We had to cut the driveway ourselves. It was perfect as it gave cover for the pack. As I was taking my hair down in my room that night Paul came up behind me and pulled me to his warm chest.

"You know today gave me another reason to love you," he murmured kissing my neck softly. I smiled he always did this. When he told me he proposed he listed all the things he loved about me and when I teased him he told me he would tell me every time he thought of something new.

"What's that?" I asked and turned in his arms.

"You got leech lover to never be in the house again," he answered seriously. I laughed.

"Your welcome," I said and leaned up to kiss him. Things quickly got heated and well, I had to replace those Pajamas. I did love that man.

 **A.N: Cute little one shot. If people reply I might give the story to it.**


End file.
